The present invention relates to a system and method of controlling an idle-top vehicle, and more particularly, to a technique of enhancing the durability of a start clutch.
There is a system for controlling an idle-stop vehicle, which is so constructed as to include an engine-driven oil pump only and exclude an electric pump and the like. Due to absence of a hydraulic source, the start clutch is released during idle stop. And at engine restart after idle stop, the start clutch is subjected to slip control, achieving smooth start of the vehicle.